Union Pacific Railroad
Bio The Union Pacific (UP, UPRR) railroad is a standard-gauge US Class 1 (or major) freight railroad in the United States and is the largest and oldest currently operating railroad in both the US and the world, which is also serves as the main freight railroad in the United States. The railroad itself, also has the largest fleet of locomotives, one of the only steam locomotives to never be retired in the US, and the largest railyard in the US and the world. They've even owned some of the''' largest''' and fastest '''locomotives ever built as well. The railroad was both a freight and passenger railroad, but passenger operations ceased in the 1970s due to the formation of Amtrak. Their headquarters have changed several times, but is now currently headquartered''' in North Platte, Nebraska, which is near Omaha, Nebraska; and is adjacent to Bailey Yard (named after former UP presient); the largest railyard in the world, which is actually a combination of 5 or 6 different classification yards. They were previously headquartered in Cheyenne, Wyoming (their main original headquarters); Denver, Colorado (D&RGW); Dallas, Texas (MKT); Little Rock, Arkansas (MP); and Los Angeles, California (SP). Their arch-rival is BNSF Railway, which covers most of the same trackage. (Yet as of 2008, they're no longer primary competitors.) 2012 marked the official 150th Anniversary of the Transcontinental Railroad in the US, which was used to commemorate the unofficial anniversary of the railroad itself. The UP is also considered to be the very last of the original US Class 1 railroads (not including its lesser-known counter-part or predecessor.) Early History The railroad was first officially established in 1880 as one of the smallest US Class 1 railroads, to whom it was established after what was left of the''' original Pacific Railway''' (chartered by the Pacific Railway Act), yet it wasn't so small after the first ever transcontinental railroad line was built in the US, connecting the Central Pacific (eventually became the Southern Pacific) and the Union Pacific across the Western States or West Coast in the US with half of the East Coast. (The Pacific Railway was established sometime during the 1860s under the "Pacific Railway Act" documented by former U.S President Abraham Lincoln. Little is known about the railroad's early history, other than the historical events themselves.) Their first locomotives to ever operate, were 4-4-0 American Standard steam locomotives. One, however, is famous due to being celebrated with the "Golden Spike" event for the opening of the first transcontinental railroad. No. 119 is the one who's well-known and famous; being painted in an exclusive scheme and name which began the railroad's official name, but originally served as a "union" or "joining" of rail lines: thus, the Union Pacific name was born in 1869, during the Golden Spike Ceromony. The locomotive, however, was scrapped during the early 1900s, and a replica was built. The actual name "Union Pacific" was a term originally used as a route for Union soldiers during the Civil War from 1861 to 1865; during the events of the Transcontinental Railroad's construction. Aside from also being a term used for the joining of the Pacific Railway and the Central Pacific Railroad during the Golden Spike Ceromony (forming a "union"). Changes As the railroad grew into the 20th Century, many changes began to occur. Such as rapid passenger service, route expansion, and high freight demand. But because of these changes, locomotives such as the streamlined M10000 internal-combustion (gas-powered) diesel trainset, and the UP Class 9000 hybrid steam locomotive were built. Tough times came for the railroad, due to the Great Depression in the early-1930's. But the railroad still kept their wheels turning and eventually ordered some of the largest steam locomotives ever built from ALCO; the Challenger Class of 4-6-6-4 'Mallet' type steam locomotives, which greatly improved the economy into World War 2, where the railroad eventually purchased their first official fleet of diesel locomotives; the streamlined EMD E Series of six-axled diesel locomotives to operate on their passenger trains with their ALCO FEF Series of 4-8-4 steam locomotives during the 1930's to the 1940's. Towards the end of World War 2 during 1944, a major change occurred when the railroad purchased the largest type of steam locomotive ever built; the ALCO 4000 Class "Big Boy" 4-8-8-4 'Mallet' type of steam locomotive, which set a new record for the largest ever built with the least amount of wheels. (Unlike the Erie railroad's "Erie" type of 'Mallet', which was long, and had more wheels than any other steam locomotive.) During the turn of the Cold War Era around 1949, the UP purchased and absorbed several small shortline railroads which once delivered freight to the UP; but took over operations due to the shortlines proving to be unnecessary. End of the Steam Era Eventually towards the End of the Steam Era during the 1950's to the 1960's, the railroad unfortunately was forced to sell, retire, and scrap most of their beloved steam locomotives due to their cost, maintenance, and reliability. Hence, there only being one survivor '''who was '''never retired, UP 844; an ALCO FEF-3 Class 4-8-4 steam locomotive. During the Beginning of the Diesel Era, the Union Pacific purchased more diesel locomotives built by EMD, GE, Baldwin, and ALCO, but the first diesel locomotives purchased were also from ALCO and GE; yet they preferred EMD-built diesel locomotives, to whom EMD succeeded with their E and F Series, while GE succeeded with their GTEL Gas Turbine Electric hybrid diesel locomotives. The GTEL locomotives were successful, yet they badly polluted the air and consumed so much fuel that the locomotives needed to be refueled at every yard they arrived at. Hence, the GTEL locomotives being withdrawn and replaced with the short-lived, experimental German-built Krauss-Maffei streamlined freight diesel locomotives loaned from their "neighboring" railroads (which proved to be unsuccessful after several runs). "Double-Diesel" Era As freight railroads began to merge, grow, and sadly become bankrupt during the late-1960s throughout the 1970s, the Union Pacific began to compete with their former arch-rival, the Southern Pacific railroad over freight service. Both railroads originally "shared" their Pacific Fruit Express trains with the Western Pacific railroad, but the three railroads began to compete over trackage, freight, and passengers due to the rail economy being endangered during the 1970s because of trucking slowly replacing railroading. Hence, EMD building their largest diesel locomotive; which is also the largest ever built in history; the EMD DDA40X. A large, twin-engined, eight-axle, 6,600hp diesel locomotive, which became an instant success, and the downgraded DD35 was also built to be compatible with the Southern Pacific's large fleet of EMD GP35 diesel locomotives. ALCO and GE also began to compete with EMD, with GE's U50 and U50C; two similar types of "Universal Series" diesel locomotives, while ALCO built their experimental DH Series of turbocharged diesel locomotives, with their large C-855 diesel locomotive sets being part of the "Century Series" of diesel locomotives. Experimental Diesel Era Due to high maintenance costs for the "double-diesel" diesel locomotives, Union Pacific began to retire their DDA40X, DD35, U50, U50C, and C-855 diesel locomotives for the once-experimental EMD "Tunnel Motor" Series, which was also one of the very first series of diesel locomotives to have advanced cooling systems; aside from the EMD GP40X and the C36-7 becoming the other experiments. Hence, the EMD "Tunnel Motor" Series and other once-experimental unit began to replace the high-horsepowered diesel locomotives. But after the introduction of the SD40T Series, GE began to compete once again with their Dash 7 Series of diesel locomotives (with having the C36-7 and the U36C type of "U-Boat" unit from their "Universal Series"), while ALCO departed from competing with GE and EMD due to the closure of their original facility with their subsidiaries focused on foreign railways and railroads. (The UP also experimented with energy-efficient diesel locomotives from 2007 to 2011 as well; such as using the PR43C from Progress Rail.) Merger Era Due to the formation and creation of CSX, Conrail, and other merged railroads as a result of financial bankruptcies and evolution, the Union Pacific began to purchase several US Class 1 railroads which covered or connected to their routes and once competed. They purchased the railroads, due to them being financially debt (or were losing money and customers). The first railroad that the Union Pacific purchased, was the Missouri Pacific (MP, Mopac) railroad in 1982, then they eventually purchased the Western Pacific (WP) in''' 1983.' Serveal years later, they purchased the' Missouri, Kansas, Texas''' (MKT, "The Katy") railroad in''' 1988', and eventually the '''Chicago and Northwestern '(CNW) railroad in 1995, and finally; their long-term arch-rival: the Southern Pacific (SP) railroad in''' 1996 with the remainder of the '''Denver And Rio Grande Western (D&RGW) railroad which was originally purchased by the SP in 1989. 'Better list': Missouri Pacific (MP) 1982 (The last units purchased from the MP were painted in the UP scheme, only with MP lettering.) Western Pacific (WP) 1983 Missouri, Kansas, Texas (MKT; "The Katy") 1988 Denver and Rio Grande Western (D&RGW; Rio Grande)' 1989 '(Originally purchased by the SP; desolved after the SP purchase in 1996) Chicago and Northwestern (CNW) 1995 Southern Pacific (SP)' 1996' (SP purchased the Saint Louis and Southwestern SSW "Cotton Belt Route" railroad in the 1960s and absorbed it in the 1980s; thus the railroad not officially being part of the UP's official heritage, but rather a relic.) Union Pacific has also recently had their first fleet of EMD SD70ACe diesel locomotives painted in heritage schemes to become known as "heritage units" to commemorate the purchase of historic, iconic, and legendary US Class 1 (major) railroads. Modern Day Union Pacific currently operates over 4,000 trains per day, and has over 50 railyards (20 which are major) and still even have former SP, D&RGW, SSW, and CNW painted units or locomotives still in their original paint, yet most are "patched" with the UP logo and lettering, while some are still unpatched; yet only former SSW, SP and only 2 CNW locomotives still have their original numbers and aren't "patched". But because of the successful mergers, the railroad eventually grew and has become the main freight railroad in the US. Heritage And Special Units They also have, and have had sponsored diesel locomotives for Breast Cancer, Operation Lifesaver, The World Olympics, The US Military, and even US Presidents. There is also a fleet of preserved locomotives and rollingstock owned by the railroad as well. Such as: UP ALCO FEF-2 4-8-4 #844 (Briefly #8444) UP 9000 Class Hybrid 4-12-2 #9000 (First of its kind, is now the last; static display) UP EMD DDA40X #6936 (only one operating; never retired) UP "Challenger" 4-6-6-4 #3985 (only one operating) UP EMD E9 locomotives #951, #949, and #953 UP #3300 (United Way patriotic-painted unit) UP #2010 (Boy Scouts of America unit) UP #2001 (2002 Olympic Torch Relay unit) UP #2002 (Salt Lake City 2002 Winter Olympics unit) UP #4141 (George H.W Bush AirForce One unit) Several ALCO 4-8-8-4 4000 Class "Big Boy" steam locomotives are also preserved, yet only one is owned by the railroad, while money was donated to restore others. Several early EMC and rebuilt EMD SW10 switchers or switching diesel locomotives are preserved as well. Mainly in the Cheyenne, Wyoming roundhouse; where UP's historic heritage fleet is often stored. EMD SD70ACe Heritage Gallery (UP Heritage Units) From 2005 to 2007, Union Pacific painted brand-new EMD SD70ACe diesel locomotives in heritage schemes to commemorate railroads that they purchased which still existed, and the "heritage units" were numbered after the year that the specific railroad became defunct. UP 1996.jpg|UP 1996 UP 1983.jpg|UP 1983 UP 1995.JPG|UP 1995 UP 1989.jpg|UP 1989 UP 1988.jpg|UP 1988 UP 1982.jpg|UP 1982 UP Gallery UP 844.jpg|UP #844 UP Big Boy.jpg|One of the preserved UP Big Boy locomotives. UP 3985.jpg|UP Challenger #3985 UP E-Unit.jpg|One of the three preserved UP E-Units. EMD DDA40X UP 6936.jpg|UP DDA40X #6936 Union Pacific 119.jpg|Union Pacific No. 119 replica. Union pacific 4442 .jpg|UP No. 4442 Streamlined.png|An example of the UP's "Overland Flyer" steam locomotive. Up833.jpg|An example of the Utah Railroad museum's heritage fleet; including D&RGW 5731; the last unpatched D&RGW unit on UP's roster. (Aside from it also being one of the remaining SD40T-2's.) Union Pacific 8444.jpg|UP 844 when it was briefly numbered 8444. UP 9000.jpg|UP No. 9000. Union Pacific steam locomotive 924.jpg|This locomotive was built by the Taunton Locomotive Manufacturing Company in July of 1868, and was one of the earliest steam locomotives owned by the UP. Circus train.PNG|UP 'Challenger' #3985 pulling the Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey circus train in 2010. UP 9999 GP40X.jpg|UP #9999; when the number was given to a former SP GP40X unit. UP 9999 AC4400CW.jpg|UP AC4400CW #9999. This particular unit briefly retained such number before becoming 6702, and was also one of the first three original AC4400CW units ordered and purchased by the railroad (excluding their earlier Dash 9 fleet, which all were eventually converted and most renumbered.) UP 9999.JPG|UP SD40-2 #9999; the current "odd-ball" numbered unit, which still retains such unusual number as of late-2012. (Unit was originally known as #3128.) UP MP Merger Unit.JPG|UP #9990: one of the few remaining UP/WP merger-painted units on the UP's roster. UP 3593.jpg|UP #3593: the "Desert Storm" unit. UP 9991.JPG|A more detailed example of the lettering variant of UP #9991's scheme. UP 2002.jpg|UP #2002: the Salt Lake Winter Olympics unit. UP 1960's.jpg|Typical UP fleet during the 1960's which consists of an EMD SD40, SD40 with a "snoot nose", and a GE U50 unit. (Notice the various slogans applied to the sides of the unit's cabs.) Paintschemes Since the 1930's, Union Pacific's locomotives have been painted in various different styles of their "Armor Yellow" '''scheme, with most of their earlier steam locomotives (aside from their 4-4-0 'American Standard' units) painted into grey, white, and black schemes that most average American steam locomotives had. (Thus, the grey, black, and white schemes were once used to hide ash, dirt, soot, and grime around steam locomotives.) Their logo and slogans have also varied as well. Such quotes from the slogans include: "We Will Deliver", "Building America", "We Can Handle It.", and "Road of the Challengers". They currently paint american flag emblems, "winged" shields, and/or "lightning bolt" red outlining on most newer or repainted locomotives or units. Trivia/Facts The Transcontinental Railroad was first constructed in 1862, and was built from 1863 to 1868, but wasn't officially finished until 1869. Thus, the actual (yet unofficial) "anniversary" of the Union Pacific railroad is 1862; the Transcontinental Railroad's first construction. (The official year is debatable, as the railroad's early history, aside from No. 119's legacy.) Union Pacific is also affiliated with CSX Transportation, Ferromex, and Canadian National. The UP no longer primarily uses DC-traction diesel locomotives (other than their yard or spare units), hence the reason why the "lightning bolt" red outlining has been added to most of their older, repainted diesel locomotives to "promote" their revolutionary AC-traction locomotive fleets. UP is one of the only major railroads to actually have two seperate locomotive rosters: one for their yard unit fleet (UPY) and one for their majority or main fleet (UP or UPRR). They often sponsor the US Military, and have even created military-painted units as tributes to wars and battles. (As well as the World Olympics, Breast Cancer Awareness, Boy Scouts Of America, United Way, and The Boys and Girls Club Of America.) UP 4141 "The George Bush Unit", is a specially-painted SD70ACe diesel locomotive painted to honor and commemmorate George H.W Bush, the 41st '''President of the United States for military service, as well as the unit serving as a replacement for the original Desert Storm SD40-2. It was painted and dedicated in a special US Air Force One scheme with the presidental seal. Three UP SD40-2's (UP 3391, MP 3030, and UP 3479) were painted in exclusive schemes during the MoPac (Missouri Pacific) merger, to which the three units were painted in these schemes to commemorate the purchase of the Missouri Pacific. The Missouri Pacific originally was meant to serve as a subsidiary of the UP and have their own seperate roster, but retain the UP's "Armor Yellow" scheme similar to how the SSW portion of the SP was. Union Pacific 4-4-0 No. 119 was actually the first locomotive to ever retain the Union Pacific name; hence, UP 119 actually being Pacific Railway No. 119. The locomotive was also originally meant to celebrate the Transcontinental Railroad's Golden Spike ceremony with Central Pacific's (Southern Pacific's) "Jupiter". Both locomotives were scrapped, unfortunately; but replicas were built to honor and recreate the event. Although the Baltimore And Ohio Railroad (B&O) was the very first ever US Class 1 railroad, the Union Pacific actually outlasted the railroad (unofficially) by 30 or so years of active service due to the UP currently being active, and the B&O being defunct since the 1980's due to the CSX merger. 9999 is an infamous number which has been anonymously applied or given to random "odd-ball" units which don't have fitting places on their rosters. Three units have been known to retain this number. The current #9999 unit (the SD40-2) was actually the first rebuilt SD40N unit from UP's SD40-2 "Life Extension" rebuild project, and served as a demonstrator. UP #9990 (a former Western Pacific GP40-2) was painted in a variant of the "Armor Yellow" scheme to commemorate the purchase of the WP in 1983 (similar to the MP purchase during the previous year) and still remains on the UP's roster in its original scheme as of early-2013. Several "brothers" (such as 9991 and 9992) still exist as well. Official Website http://www.up.com/ Current Roster http://thedieselshop.us/UP.HTML Category:Companies Category:North American Railroads Category:US Class 1 Railroads